


Make It Better

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddles, Day 12: Recovery, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Purring, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Somehow, Adora has managed to break her ankle, and her sword apparently can't fix it. Catra isn't exactly happy about it, but she knows how to make things better.Famslash February Day 12: Recovery





	Make It Better

The door slammed against the wall.

“What the Hordak did you do?!”

Adora winced at Catra’s screech, but she could admit that in this case, it was warranted. Both she and Catra looked down at Adora’s broken ankle where it was elevated on multiple pillows.

“I’m gone for literally three days on a spy mission, and you somehow managed to do… well, this!” Catra waved at the ankle, a frantic gleam in her eyes, before running her hands down her face. “How, Adora, how?!”

Adora glanced away and chuckled nervously. “Well, Sea Hawk and I - “

“Stop.” Catra grimaced, holding up her hand. “No need. That explains everything.”

Adora winced again. Okay, so even she could admit that sometimes she and Sea Hawk went to extremes to try to one-up each other.

But it had seemed like such a good idea at the time… Or at least like a fun one.

“Ugh.” Catra groaned and turned away, marching over to the cabinets along the wall. “Why is it that every time I leave you alone, you get like this…”

“It’s - it’s not like I get hurt every time you’re not around, Catra.” Adora protested, making a move to sit up more, but Catra was instantly at her side, pushing her down.

“Stay.” The narrowed eyed stare she received was enough to cow Adora into obeying. Upon making sure her command would be followed, Catra returned to her self-appointed task. “And that’s not true; it happens every freaking time.”

Adora huffed. She leaned back further into her pillows and frowned. Actually, now that Catra mentioned it…

Before she could travel further down that train of thought, Catra had come back with pain killers, snacks, and some water. She pulled up a side table to right next to Adora’s bed and placed her items down, quickly arranging them in a way that satisfied her and humming at her success. Then she climbed into bed next to her.

“Catra…” It wasn’t that Adora didn’t like it when Catra followed her into her bed, quite the contrary, but given that Catra had just come back from a mission and probably needed to debrief and do a thousand other things, this really wasn’t the time. Especially since Adora was kind of useless now, as attempting to heal herself with her sword had proved to be pointless.

“I already passed on my information on the way here, dumb-dumb,” Catra said as she reached up to tap Adora’s forehead. “I can hear your brain whirring in there, and I’m telling you, I’m exactly where I need to be right now.”

“Oh…” Adora could feel the heat in her cheeks and she prayed that she could just pass off the blushing as somehow… being connected… to having a broken ankle?

Yeah, as if Catra would buy that.

It was… nice though that Catra was choosing her over anything else.

Catra ultimately paid no mind to Adora’s embarrassment, wrapping herself around Adora and wiggling closer until Adora finally embraced her back. Then she sighed and relaxed. “According to the healers or whatever they call themselves, you can’t have any more medicine just yet and you should get some more rest. So we’re going to nap.”

“Okay…” Adora tried to relax, but like usual, it was hard to do when she was actually  _ trying  _ to do it.

And then Catra cuddled closer and started purring.

It was like the purring unraveled something tight in her chest and she could finally shut her eyes. She felt the vibrations of Catra’s purrs against her chest and the quiet rumble was soothing to her ears.

Between the reassurance of Catra’s presence and the comforting purr, Adora soon drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: FUN FACT: A cat's purr can have positive effects on both the cat's and a human's health. The sound of purring (and also petting the cat) can help reduce stress and blood pressure, and the frequency that cats purr at can encourage healing, including helping with strengthening bones and encouraging regeneration. So Catra purring while on Adora is probably going to help her recover faster.
> 
> Though it should be noted that while cats purr when happy and feeling good, they also may do so when they hungry, injured, or frightened. It can be an attempt at self comfort from the sounds of things. Maybe I should incorporate that into a future fic... Hmmm...
> 
> Anyway, just a quickie today. I want more time to work on my one for Thursday as I want to be the Prologue of a fic I'll work on more later.


End file.
